Gensokyo Overlord
by Joey 066
Summary: A remake of a fanfiction of the same name from a previous profile. Laharl, the Overlord is bored out of his skull. His solution? Go and conquer a new world! And he found the perfect one...How will Gensokyo fare with the Overlord coming to take over? Read and find out! Rated T because who knows what will happen.
1. An Overlord's Boredom

**Author's Note: A long time ago, meaning a few years ago, I made a fanfiction on another account named Gensokyo Overlord. It was my first fanfiction, and I quite enjoyed it. However, soon, I forgot the account info, and I hit some massive writer's block. So, it was lost to the ages.**

However, now is the time for it to strike back. I have some more experience, and with Disgaea Dimension 2 waiting in the wings, being worked on…I think it is time to come back to this. So, I shall start anew….And hopefully, this will be better.

So….few disclaimers and other things to say.

1.) I own nothing. Touhou belongs to ZUN, and Disgaea belongs to Nippon Ichi Software. If I did own these, Touhou would be a console game, and there would be more Disgaea anime.

2.) The characters may be OOC. I have only played Disgaea 1 and 2, and I have never played a Touhou game. So…I apologize if I mess this up.

**3.) I will not be able to update all the time. I DO have other things to do. But I will try to make time for this.**

**So…With that said. Let the story begin!**

"**Skills, Spell Cards**"  
"_Thoughts_"  
"Regular speech"

The Netherworld. A realm filled to the brim with demons. A place where that which would be frowned upon in our society is everyday life in their society. This realm of chaos and anarchy is kept in check by one all powerful being, the Overlord…But what happens, when the Overlord is bored of his realm? Perhaps, he would set his sights elsewhere…  
_

Today was a typical day in the netherworld. Items were being stolen, demons were going to and fro, and a commotion seemed to be reaching its end at the Overlord's Castle. As one who was actually INSIDE the castle would be able to see due to all the bodies that were burned, stabbed, and otherwise strewn about the castle. The source of all these bodies on the brink of death? The Overlord.

"Ugh…Not even all these battles can relieve my boredom." The source of the voice was revealed to be a young demon of about 1300 years old. The demon had red eyes which seemed to be slowly closing, as if exhausted, as well as messy blue hair, two antennae sticking up. The young demon's outfit was comprised of a red scarf which seemed to move on its own, red fingerless gloves, red tights, and a golden bracelet.

The demon was the young Overlord, Laharl. And as one could guess, he was bored. Ever since he defeated Seraph Lamington, he and his vassals had been sentenced to minor roles, only being unlockable characters! Even fighting Baal had been very boring. And who KNOWS when Disgaea Dimension 2 would be out.

Sighing, Laharl rubbed his head. "Maybe Fate, the Dimensional Gatekeeper found something…She mentioned something about a new world a day or two ago…" Getting up, he made his way to the location of Dimensional Gatekeeper, who turned out to be a young woman. Blonde hair cascaded down to the back of her black dress. Her eyes were closed, making it seem like she was either asleep, or in deep thought. "Hey Fate! You mentioned something about a new world. Show me."

Fate nodded, acknowledging him. "As you wish, sir Laharl….The realm is supposedly known as Gensokyo…A location filled to the brink with strong beings…" Waving her hands, a portal appeared behind her, images showing like a slide show. One could see a mountain, a lake, a large mansion, and so much more.

Laharl stared, a feral grin slowly making its way onto his mouth. "Hmhmhmhm... How bold of them. I will go there, and show absolutely NO mercy…" With a flourish of his scarf, he turned and made his way towards his room. "Tomorrow, I will assemble my army….This Gensokyo will soon become the property of the mighty Laharl! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

And with that laugh, he walked off. Tomorrow, Gensokyo would be in for one hell of a time…

**A/N: And that's it. I am sorry if it is not the best. The beginning seems to be the biggest pain….**

Well, I will see you guys whenever I get back to doing this. And feel free to give me suggestions on how to improve. I will be glad to take them. So…With that being said…Take care, all. And see you for Chapter 2, whenever I get around to it.


	2. Author's Note

**Greetings, ladies and gentlemen. I am sorry to say this, and I know this is probably not what ANYONE wants to hear when someone is still relatively in the beginning of a fanfiction, but I believe you, the readers, deserve to know exactly WHY I have not uploaded.**

One reason is very simple. I am suffering from a massive case of writer's block, and have been for a while. I am unsure on how to continue this fanfiction. Granted, this is my fault for not thinking the entire thing through, and I apologize.

Another reason is that I have been trying to think of another fanfiction to write, one I can work on whilst thinking of ideas to continue Gensokyo Overlord. Sadly, I don't exactly know WHAT to write. If I learn how to, I may write a poll, or make a forum. (Yes I am an idiot, I apologize. Lol.)

The final reason is simple. I don't have much time. I don't exactly have a computer of my own, and I can only be on the library computer two hours a day. Not only that, but my new PS3 has been distracting me, as well as work.

Again, I apologize deeply for taking so long. I promise when I figure out how to continue, and when I finally get a computer to call my own, I WILL continue this fanfiction.

Feel free to submit ideas, and thanks for your patience.


End file.
